Sobre um gatinho verde
by Christie Bach
Summary: Ele é bonitinho, meiguinho, delicadinho, verdinho. Um gatinho -Fluffly/ RaexBB-


**.Sobre um gatinho verde.  
**

* * *

_Sumário: Ele é bonitinho, meiguinho, delicadinho, verdinho. Um gatinho -Fluffly/ RaexBB-_

* * *

Olha só aqueles olhinhos grandes cheio de brilho. E olha o pêlo dele, veja só como é macio, quentinho ,três listras pretas nas costas. Verdinho. E ouve só como ele mia. Não é uma gracinha? E a cauda longa, constantemente se mexendo, abanando. Ele tem um andar jeitoso, simpático. Andava mansamente sobre aquelas quatro patinhas. Com a lingüinha rosada, se lambia meigamente, sentado abanando de novo, a cauda, no parapeito da janela do quarto dela.

- Mutano, a comida.

Aquela voz o chamou pelo nome, mansamente. E parecia um pouco longe. Saiu à sua procura, porque aquele gatinho gostava de ficar onde foi encontrado. Onde se encontraram. E gostava de aproveitar a temparatura agradável do sol sob suas costas listradas daquela hora. E a sensação só podia ser comparada à ela. Aquela que o chamara por aquele nome que ela mesma havia lhe dado.

Que presença!

Era como a agradável temperatura do sol daquela hora.

E então, aquela dos cabelos roxos o encontrara. De novo no parapeito da jenela. De novo e de novo, lá.

Não sabia como aquele gatinho conseguira subir ali, tampouco, sabia de onde era. E se tinha dono. Mas foi naquela manhã qualquer que abrira os olhos com a visão embaçada, bocejando e caminhando para qualquer direção de seu quarto. E bonita hora que olhara para a janela fechada. Enquanto a luz solar da manhã se projetava insistentemente sobre a parede através do vidro, seus olhos violeta dirigiram-se para a janela. E ali estava aquela gracinha verdinha, de olhos grandes e brilho terno.

Sorriu.

Após abrir a janela e deixar o Sol vir saudar seu rosto, apanhou o felino.

- Quem é você?

Uma manhã e um encontro. Era certo ela querer saber quem era aquela coisinha delicada e macia. Suspeso em suas mãos, o gatinho lhe olhou nos olhos, de modo que a comovesse. E por longos instantes se olharam. E se corresponderam. E entenderam que um ficaria ao lado do outro. E ficaram.

E ela sorriu de novo.

Gostava de dormir no colo dela, protegido e aquecido pela capa e pelos braços da garota de cabelos roxos. E o fato de ele ser verde não mudava em nada. Ele era sua companhia e ela era seu aconchego.

Completos.

Gostava também de observá-la ler. E de seus livros. E lhe dava a cabeça para a carícia. Mas a mão dela corria por toda suas costas até alcançar a cauda. E ele se esticava e se estirava pelo chão. E isso a fazia sorrir.

- Vai se chamar "Mutano".

Talvez fosse por sua cor. Ou talvez não. mas Mutano lhe caia bem. E ele também parecia sorrir para ela. E se sentiam completos e correspondidos em seus sorrisos.

E sempre que ela estava por perto, ou quando parecia querer dizer algo, miava. Aquele miado bonito, meigo, cheio de alegria grata e bondade inocente.

- Você me faz feliz, sabia?

E embora ele apenas miasse em resposta, e não lhe devolvesse palavras, ela estava feliz do mesmo jeito.

Bonito mesmo era saber que os dias não começariam e nem terminariam com somente ela e um livro. E a partir dali, ela dividiria segredos com ele. E veria o pôr-do-sol sempre, onde se encontraram.

Ela apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito da janela. Ele sentia-se acolhido dentro de seus braços. A vista era a mais bonita possível: o Sol alaranjado no céu roxo estava descendo, e o mar parecia manso com aquelas ondas quebrando nas pedras da baía. As aves voando longe. O dia terminando. Eles olhavam lindamente aquela paisagem pela janela, digna de moldura.

- Não é bonito?

Seus olhos violeta o olharam com um sorriso terno no rosto. O gatinho verdinho lhe correspondeu o olhar e o sorriso com um miado míudo. Lambeu-lhe o queixo e ela sentiu aquela lingüinha rosada e aspera na pele dela. Era uma sensação tão boa quando a tranqüilidade da cena.

E miou de novo quando voltaram os olhos, juntos, para o fim da tarde.

No parapeito da janela.

**FIM.**

**

* * *

  
**

Pode haver erros de concordâncias -natural (Y)- e técnicos (OC), como a cor dos olhos da Ravena u-u -dautonica-

Christie-'


End file.
